Multiple spindle machine tools can be used to machine several workpieces at the same time. Exemplary machine tools comprise a machine frame, a first spindle slide with a first workpiece spindle, and a second spindle slide with a second workpiece spindle, wherein first spindle slide and second spindle slide are guided on the machine frame for linear displacement, and a tool receiving device.
The machine tool described in EP 0 737 544 A2 comprises several spindles for the simultaneous separate machining of several workpieces, and partial slides are provided which are supported against one another and form a whole slide, wherein only the whole slide is guided by a guiding arrangement on the base member of the machine. Additional multiple spindle machine tools are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,769, DE 87 11 148.9 U1, DE 87 00 343.0 U1, IT 1295463 or DE 195 16 774 A1.